The Bleeding Rose
by Nabila-The Black Briar Queen
Summary: Harry and Hermione are head boy and girl. Draco's got a plot to break up the golden trio, and him and Hermione are sharing the same dream. What will the outcome be?
1. A Dream

A/N: Hey peoples! This is my first fic so go easy on me. I know this chapter is a bit small but I'm new at this so cut me some slack.

--------------------

He had her backed up against the wall, his mouth at her ear. He was whispering to her, but she didn't understand what he was saying. She soon realized he was speaking in another language.  
  
She didn't care. All she cared about was the feel of his hardness rubbing up against her. She wanted more. She began moving her hips to the rhythm he created. He felt so good pressed up against her. She was lost in sensation.  
  
When he stopped speaking she felt bereft of his beautiful voice. His lips moved down her throat until they reached the base of her neck. He grazed this spot with his teeth, while she writhed underneath him. All she could think about was feeling more of him.  
  
He bit down on her neck. She cried out with the pleasure and pain of it all. She felt a warm wetness trickle down her front. He had pierced her skin. He began to lap her blood like it was a priceless elixir, never spilling a precious drop.  
  
She was in awe of what he was doing to her. Something in the back of her mind told her that there was something wrong in his taking her blood, but she could no longer think clear enough to acknowledge it.  
  
He moved his hands down her sides and up her skirt. She could feel a cool rush of air come up her legs. Then she woke up.  
  
Gasping, Hermione sat up in her four poster canopy. Looking around she saw her new room. She was now Head Girl at Hogwarts, earning herself her own quarters.  
  
"Oh my..." she said softly to herself. That was definitely odd. She never had dreams like that before. Not that she had ever remembered. This was a new and unsettling feeling lingering from her dream. Arousal. She didn't know how to react.  
  
Perhaps it was just nerves. She had many more responsibilities being Head Girl. She was in charge of the well being of all the students attending Hogwarts. At least she wouldn't be doing it alone. Harry was Head Boy. It was comforting to know that he and Ron were always there when she needed them. But she still felt alone at times. She knew she shouldn't. She was surrounded by people who loved her. But still...  
  
Hermione couldn't get back to sleep now. She kept thinking about that stupid dream! 'Maybe I should go downstairs' she thought to herself. The common room she shared with Harry was full of books available only to the Heads. She had been in awe when she walked in and saw the walls lined with books. It was like a dream come true. Plus there was this huge fluffy chair right by the fireplace just perfect for reading. 'Yes, I'll go read'

------------------

Draco was wishing he could get back to that dream. It was one of the best dreams he'd had in a while. His father had been on a rampage at home when he learned that Harry Potthead had gotten the position of Head Boy and not his Slytherin son.  
  
Draco had gotten the beating of his life. He hadn't been able to sleep for weeks afterward because of the agony of his bruises. He was used to it. He had failed to make Head Boy and he had to be punished. 'This year's going to be hell for Potthead and Granger' he thought to himself. No way was he gonna just leave them alone after everything he went through. 'Dumbledore's just a biased old prune'  
  
The more Draco thought about it, the more he knew he was going to get major revenge this year. Someway, somehow. 

-----------------

A/N: Please review! Tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is oh so very welcome! Shout out your ideas! I want to see those reviews!


	2. Deep Thoughts

Disclaimer: I forgot to do one in my first chapter. I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters and all that good stuff. Lucky Miss Rowling does.

A/N: I know there's not much of a plot yet, but it's developing! So read and enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------

Lying in bed Hermione thought deep thoughts. That stupid dream had come again. But it was different this time. She couldn't remember what was different, but something had definitely been off. Actually, just the fact that she was having that dream was off, but that was neither here nor there. She just wanted to remember what had been different about the dream.  
  
"Oh well" she sighed aloud. She'd think of it later. She had quite a bit of alone time when she didn't have to share her room with anyone. And since her friends didn't hardly speak to her any longer.  
  
She sighed again. She was so alone anymore. Harry and Ron both had girlfriends and had totally dropped her. Well, not totally. It still appeared to the entire school that they were the golden trio, but...they just never had time for her anymore. They were always off with their girlfriends. And while Ron had been with Lavender for almost a year now, Harry was quite the player.  
  
Now Harry wasn't like Malfoy. Harry stayed with them for a while, romanced them a bit, but inevitably dropped them, whereas Malfoy took them to bed for one night and that was the end of it. Hermione had scolded Harry for his behavior many a times but it didn't matter. He would keep doing it, and she would still be his friend when it was all over.  
  
She thought about those two. Not Harry and Ron, but Harry and Malfoy. While at first glance they seemed strikingly different. Harry had dark messy hair and a sort of rough rider appeal, while Malfoy had nearly white blonde hair and had a much more elegant aura. But both radiated strength and both shrugged off homework. It was kind of odd, how they were always at odds, but could be so much alike. Both were captains of their quidditch teams and both were leaders in their houses.  
  
Now that she thought about it, both were rather sexy as well. Not that she would ever tell anyone that, but she thought it nonetheless.  
  
Ron, on the other hand, had grown up quite well. He worked very hard on his homework. He and Harry still played practical jokes and whatnot, but Ron was a lot more focused. He was a prefect as well. From what Hermione had been told, when Ron's mother found out he was a prefect, her face beamed brighter than the sun. And Ron's was redder than a tomato. She wished she could have been there, but she had been traveling with her parents.  
  
Hermione needed to get back to sleep. At the rate she was thinking, she wasn't going to fall asleep until sunrise. And she had a lot to do tomorrow with all her classes and such. And she wanted to research dreams. She hardly ever had recurring dreams, but when she did, they usually meant something.  
  
"Night kitty" she said to Crooshanks who sat purring at the end of her bed.

--------------------------

Draco lay awake in bed. He had had that dream again. He always seemed to wake in the middle of it. It felt like he was being pulled from it against his will.  
  
"Man, I need to get laid" he said to himself. He was having trouble sleeping. When he didn't have that recurring dream he loved so much, he was having nightmares. They scared him so bad that he had to light a candle in order to stay alone in his room, and when he had the candle lit he couldn't sleep due to the feeble, yet comforting light it exuded. When he wasn't having nightmares, he was having that lovely erotic dream, but he always seemed to wake in the middle of it and could never get back to sleep afterward.  
  
He wished he could just sleep the black sleep of one on drugs. But he didn't do that anymore. It had been six months since he'd been hooked on somnus, the magic equivalent to sleeping pills. Ever since he'd quit he only got a few hours of sleep a night, but it was better than being dependant on something. He hated when he needed something. Maybe that's why he never got caught up in a relationship...  
  
No, he just didn't see anything worth keeping in any of those women he bedded. They were all worthless tramps, just giving themselves up for nothing. Or they were out for the Malfoy fortune. When he chose to marry, he'd marry an obedient woman who'd reflect good upbringing and manners. His wife would represent his family well, and would fear him.  
  
At least that's what his father said. But Draco wasn't sure if that's what he wanted. He wanted someone he could talk to. And although he wouldn't admit it, deep inside he wanted someone who loved him for him. Someone that would stick by him even if he lost his great fortune. But that thought was buried so deep inside Draco, he didn't even realize it existed.  
  
He sighed. He didn't need to be thinking about a future Mrs. Malfoy right now. Right now he needed to sleep.  
  
But he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't. Maybe if he just got a small drought, just to get him through a few nights...No. He couldn't do that. It would reverse all he had worked for, and would make him weak. This was one thing that he realized on his own. His father was addicted to opium and even had his own silver snuff box. Muggles don't know that the opium they take is merely a watered down version of a powerful magic-drug created by desperate wizards to learn the secrets of Chinese wizardry. Draco could see how it affected his father. It gave others leverage over him. He did things he wouldn't normally do, spoke to people he wouldn't normally speak to for his opium. He laughed at the simple minded muggles who threw away their lives for this small amount of magic. He didn't want to have any weaknesses. Never again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------

A/N: How did you like it? Please review! Give ideas, tell me how a bleeding rose will fit into the story!

Regina-terrae: I've changed the drugs part a bit. The Malfoy's would never do muggle drugs.


	3. Mixing Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the magical characters or anything else pertaining to Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
  
A/N: Man, I was up all night trying to figure out what to write for the next chapter. I didn't get any sleep at all.  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed! It definitely helped!  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco sat in Potions; cursing Dumbledore like there was no tomorrow. He called the man every name in the book, even a "butthead" he was that angry. The stupid git wanted more "inter house relations" Now he was stuck in potions working with none other than the great "Boy Who Lived". Ugh.  
  
On less depressing matters, he had at least come up with a possible plot for revenge. He was going to break up that stupid little trio. It didn't seem very spiteful at first, but after a bit of thinking he came to the conclusion that he would love nothing more than to see Dumbledore's golden students hexing each other to hell and back.  
  
'Yes,' he thought to himself, 'that would be a lovely site.'  
  
------------------  
  
Pansy was having a difficult time containing herself. She had to work with the mudblood wench, cuz Dumbledore was in a stupid "everyone love everyone" mood. No way was she ever going to be friends with that sorry excuse for a witch.  
  
Just as she was plotting how to get Granger into trouble there was a loud crash followed by a "look what you did Potthead!" She smiled to herself. Of course Draco wasn't going to work quietly with Potter. She had seen him knock the bottle down himself, as did most others. In fact, he had probably knocked it down on accident, made it look like he had done it on purpose, then made it look like Potter had done it.  
  
Draco turned around and smirked at her. She gave him a wicked smile back. She loved him from the bottom of her heart. She knew that the only reason no one messed with her was because she was part of Draco's crew. And she was intelligent and could hex them so bad they'd wish they were dead. When it came to the Slytherin house, she was second only to Draco.  
  
------------------  
  
Harry was getting increasingly angry. First he was stuck working with this messed up prat, and now the a-hole had lost Harry house points, because you know that Snape couldn't just write off the broken bottle as an accident! He hoped Hermione was fairing better with Pansy, but from the wicked smirk on her face, he didn't think so.  
  
------------------  
  
Hermione was bored. All class period she was stuck with the Parkinson chick. All she wanted to do was go to the library and check out dreams. She could not figure out why in the world she kept having that stupid dream, or what it was she kept forgetting about it. She noticed the interplay between Draco and Pansy.  
  
'I wonder if those rumors are true...' she had heard many a rumor lately about those two. Many believed Pansy was Draco's personal whore. But the way Draco seemed to need Pansy's approval, didn't point in that direction.  
  
------------------  
  
Draco noticed the bored look on Hermione's face. 'Shouldn't she be perturbed that she had to work with Pansy?' he thought. But he noticed that, while neither one seemed particularly happy, they weren't at each others throats like the other students. They calmly worked to get their potion finished, each keeping their distance. The more he watched them, the more he realized that they looked quite a lot alike, except that Pansy's hair was straight as a stick, and Granger's curled all over the place. 'what a co-inkee-dink'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
A/N: Okay, I know, still not much plot, but I do actually have a story line thought out now! Thanks again to all those who reviewed, and to shymmeri for the great rose idea!  
  
P.S. the title of this chapter has something to do with what happens next in the story 


	4. Roses

Disclaimer: We all know that I am not J.K. Rowling, and I do not own the Harry Potter ... searches for a good word ... stuff!  
  
A/N: Don't worry peoples, this is a D/Hr pairing, so don't go all "Draco's in love with Pansy...Oh no, we're all gonna die!" okies?   
  
Well now, let's get a ficin'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Hermione lay on her stomach on her bed, Nirvana blasting from her stereo. (She bought some battery powered thingy so she could play all her CD's)(go here to listen:http:tophats0.tripod.com) She had finally gotten that book on dreams she had so desperately wanted.  
  
Vampirism: Emotional exhaustion, feelings of helplessness, negative attributes or habits.  
  
'Hmm...' she thought about this interpretation. She wasn't feeling particularly drained. But her dreams were often of what was to come. Maybe she was going to feel that way in the near future.  
  
"Oh screw this" she finally said to no one in particular. 'I don't care what that stupid dream was about.'  
  
She went over to the mirror. She took a long look at herself. She had on black eyeliner and some chapstick. Her hair was in a not-so-neat bun, and her nails were painted a bright yellow. 'I'm an odd one, I am.' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
She was odd. She liked being odd. She wanted to be known for her differences. That was one reason why she painted her nails canary yellow. But most of the time she was just being herself. Like the eyeliner. She only wore eyeliner, no other makeup, not because she wanted people to notice it, but because she liked it.  
  
Mid way through this little thought process she realized that she was a contradiction in every definition of the word. She confused herself sometimes.  
  
Giving herself a small smile, she walked back to her bed and plopped on down. Harry was off with God knows who, doing who knows what. Or was it the other way around? Ron and Lavender were now where to be found, and Ginny was being rather secretive lately. Oh, well. She sighed. I'm all alone again. She lay on her bed for many more hours thinking about life and the such. Then she drifted off to sleep.  
  
shimmer shimmer shimmer fade into dream world...  
  
He bit down on her neck. She cried out with the pleasure and pain of it all. She felt a warm wetness trickle down her front. He had pierced her skin. He began to lap her blood like it was a priceless elixir, never spilling a precious drop.  
  
She was in awe of what he was doing to her. Something in the back of her mind told her that there was something wrong in his taking her blood, but she could no longer think clear enough to acknowledge it.  
  
He moved his hands down her sides and up her skirt. She could feel a cool rush of air come up her legs. This time she didn't wake up.  
  
All of a sudden she was in a huge mansion. It was dark and beautifully furnished. There, in the middle of the floor lay something that didn't belong. It was dangerous, but this being a dream, she went to it anyway. It was a rose. It's petals were falling down slowly. At first glance it seemed as though the rose were weeping. But the petals were falling so reluctantly, and with each lost petal it grew paler. She then realized the rose was not weeping but bleeding! It called out to her. She could feel it in her soul. And it was calling her...Rosadame! She wanted to help this bleeding rose, but she was pulled out of the mansion.  
  
She awoke with a dizzy start, like when you fall in a dream and you wake up and still think you're falling.  
  
Hermione looked around. She was still in her room. Nothing was changed. Except her dream. Her dream had changed.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Draco wished that dream would stop. The teasing just never ended. He was always just about to get under her skirt, then bam, no more dream.  
  
This time he didn't just wake up though. This time he had followed this dream woman to a house that looked much like his own. He watched her cry over a dying flower. Figures.  
  
He wanted to get back to sleep. It frustrated him to no end to know that he couldn't. He needed to do something. 'I wonder if Blaise is still up...'  
  
------------------------------  
  
The next day Hermione decided to talk to Harry and Ron about her dream. Even if the hadn't been around lately they were still her friends and would have an idea about her dream.  
  
So she spoke to them in the hall on their way to potions. They turned down a deserted corridor and Hermione began to explain the g-rated version of her dream.  
  
-------------------  
  
Draco heard steps coming. He hoped to God it wasn't Blaise. He was counting on Pansy to get rid of the girl for him.  
  
He had known from the minute he finished bedding her that it had been a mistake. The girl wasn't going to leave him alone. So he had asked Pansy to talk with Blaise. Draco had to admit that he was a bit afraid of women, having experienced Pansy's wrath before, but that was not the real reason as to why he was having Pansy take care of it.  
  
Pansy and Blaise's parents were on very good terms right now. However the Malfoy's and the Zabini's were still experiencing a bit of bad blood between them. If he messed with the fragile truce between the two families' he was dead.  
  
So Pansy was talking to Blaise for him. That chick had a swift tongue and would have Blaise thinking she had been the one to dump Draco in no time. Which burnt him a little, but he didn't mind if it would save his arse. Until then, Draco had to keep away from Zabini.  
  
Which brought him back to the footsteps drawing closer towards him. He hoped no one would see him in the shallow alcove he had taken quick cover in. It wouldn't do for the school to think that a Malfoy was hiding from someone or something (even if he was). He heard a woman's voice begin to speak and two other males murmuring occasionally. He was listening in on a conversation of the "golden trio". This had just made his day a bit better.  
  
----------------------  
  
"And then I saw a bleeding rose" Hermione plowed through her dream quickly, for she didn't want to be late for Potions.  
  
"But this is the weirdest part," she continued. "I looked up bleeding roses in a book from the library. The only entry for a bleeding rose is 'the love of one whom has been hated'."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Enough of a cliff hanger for ya? I love cliff hangers! evil laughter

Thanks again shymmeri for the rose dream idea! I'm lovin how this story is coming out so far...


	5. A Sad Thing

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy (but how I wish I did) Joann Kathleen Rowling does.  
  
A/N: There is a drastic change in Hermione in this chapter. I'm sorry if it perturbs anyone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Draco blanched at her words. Granger was having the same dream as he. No, she couldn't possibly...or could she?  
  
Draco thought through things a bit more. 'What if they know I'm listening?' No, they couldn't possibly know, for he had not made a sound. And, he never uttered a word of that dream to anyone, not even Pansy. What the hell was going on here.  
  
He had a sudden urge to rush out and accuse them all of some crime they committed against him, but thought better of it. If they didn't know he was here, then giving away his position was not the best of ideas. No, he had to think about this.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione sat in Potions and for once, just totally didn't listen to a word being said. She glanced around the classroom. It was her last year at Hogwarts. A sad thing.  
  
Snape asked a rather simple question and nobody knew the answer. It was pathetic. She was expected to graduate with these fools. 'Can't even answer a simple Potions question.' Just as Snape was about to give up, none other than the Great Slytherin Prince answered making it sound as though he had been disturbed from some important task to answer this question.  
  
Hermione thought about that title for a while. It fit him well. He did indeed carry himself like royalty. And he was damn sexy. 'Wait, no he's not!' Hermione berated herself for this thinking, but she just couldn't stop thinking about how hot he was, so she stopped trying. If Pansy was in with Draco, she was a majorly lucky slytherin. Hermione rolled her eyes at herself. The thoughts she could have sometimes.  
  
"Miss Granger?" Snape had called on her. She had no idea what he had been talking about. Uh-oh. She was getting near panic when she came to an earth shattering conclusion. She decided not to be know-it-all Hermione for once.  
  
She leaned back in her chair, cocked her head to the side, looked Snape straight in the eye, and calmly said "I don't know." There was quite a shock within the Gryffindors, while the faces of the Slytherins all held a look of triumph. All but a few. Some were simply confused. Including Draco.

Snape merely raised an eybrow at her. He couldn't take points away for her not answering this one question.  
  
'Why didn't she answer the question?' It was a simple one. He knew she knew the answer. In utter confusion, Draco gave up. 'She's a curious one, that chick is'  
  
------------------  
  
Ron nudged Hermione on the shoulder. "Malfoy's starin' at you like you've got a horn coming out of your head."  
  
Hermione glanced over to where Malfoy sat. He continued staring at her with confusion for a few moments, then, seeming to come out of his reverie, gave her his trademark sneer. Hermione stared for a moment then did the unthinkable.

Hermione gave him a wicked smile, and winked at him.  
  
'Oh my gosh, I can't believe I DID that' Hermione sat in awe of what she had just done to Malfoy.

Suddenly a wicked grin to rival that of Malfoy broke out on her face for the second time that hour. Malfoy didn't scare her anymore. She was going to have fun this year.  
  
---------------------  
  
Draco was taken aback. She had given him the sexiest smile he'd ever seen. 'Eww,' he thought to himself 'she's a mudblood'. But that didn't stop him from appreciating her body.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know this chapter is rather short, but I just can't write any more right now. I mean, I already will have put out 3 chapters in one day, what more could you people want?  
  
Please Read and Review! It makes me a happy camper, and when I'm happy I write lovely stories. 


	6. In The Library

Disclaimer: You all know that I do not own Harry Potter and the like.  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated forever! My mom wouldn't let me get on the internet for weeks! I'm not sure when my next chapter will be since I can't get online much.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Draco had decided in Potions that it was necessary to follow Hermione for a bit. Either something exceedingly odd was going on, or she was up to something. Since he had not a clue which it was, he was going to have to investigate.  
  
Hermione felt that something was amiss. She felt eyes on her. Not Draco's eyes. She had known he was following her for some time. It was totally by accident, but she wouldn't admit that.  
  
She had been paying absolutely NO attention to her surroundings, and had walked right into a first year. The girl looked like she was going to die. Hermione just smiled and helped the child pick up the spilled contents of her bag.  
  
When she picked up a small, open, compact she noticed movement behind her, which was odd, since hardly anyone used this corridor. That was part of the reason she hadn't been paying attention.  
  
She stealthily moved the mirror so that she could see who was behind her. Malfoy was lounging against the far wall. God, was he sexy. 'curious...' she absently finished picking up the girls items while pondering.  
  
'Granger's got herself some nice "assets"' Draco silently admired while she was bent over to pick up some first years crap.  
  
She looked as though she was headed to the library. No wonder the hall seemed deserted. Hardly anyone went there, and if they did it was but for fifteen minutes or so.  
  
------------------------------  
  
_In the library_  
  
"Why could you possibly want to follow a "filthy mudblood" around for hours? I mean, your not even acting inconspicuous."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. She had caught him off guard. He truly didn't believe he would be caught so quickly. He wasn't about to give himself away however.  
  
"You are absolutely right. Why could I possibly want to follow YOU around?"  
  
'Crap. What am I going to say?' Hermione thought for a moment.  
  
'Good, I've got her.' Draco thought in triumph, no matter how small that triumph may be.  
  
An evil smirk broke out across Hermione's face. "Because you think I'm a sexy beast, and you just can't get enough of me." Hermione stared straight at him.  
  
"Can't say that I blame you though. Who wouldn't want to stare at me for hours?" Hermione gave a small chuckle. She was having fun putting those shocked looks on Draco's face.  
  
Draco decided to play along. He was tired of being the only one surprised. "You caught me." He looked at her with a mischievous glare in his eye. "I've been sitting here trying to figure out how I was going to look up your skirt without being caught."  
  
Hermione was decidedly surprised. She had been expecting an indignant Draco to storm out of here, cursing her every step of the way.  
  
Hermione cocked her head and studied him. He had the look of utmost innocence. But for the gleam in his eyes she would have believed him. 'What kind of game was he playing?'  
  
"Umm...I'll be going now." And with that she walked out the library. Draco followed her. This time he didn't try to hide at all.  
  
Hermione was feeling uncomfortable with him walking that close to her. She was scared that he may do something to her. What he would, she was not sure.  
  
As she began to climb the stairs, however, he stayed at the bottom. 'What is up with him?! First he's following me, now he's just standing there like a fool.'  
  
Curious, Hermione turned around and saw him, his head turned to the side. 'That arrogant prat is looking up my skirt!' She just gaped at him.  
  
Draco gave a proud smirk and began to walk towards the dungeons. All Hermione could do was stare after him.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Draco walked into the common room with a smirk on his face. He didn't even realize he was smiling until Pansy asked him what he was so happy about.  
  
"Nothing!" he said a bit defensively.  
  
"Sorry" Pansy said with a great deal of attitude. "What's got your knickers in a bunch?" Had anyone else said something like that to Draco he would have hexed them on the spot. She was special.  
  
"I already told you, nothing." Pansy was his best friend, but she was only so special. He wouldn't willingly tell her about his "escapade" with Granger. He had a feeling that she would weasel it out of him eventually though.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------

A/N: I hope you guys liked it. I know I'm moving the relationship kinda fast, but things were going so slow! Thank you to all those who reviewed! It just makes me so happy to know what you guys think.  
  
I'll try to write longer chapters for those who complained.


	7. Wandless Magik

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Otherwise, why would I be posting a little fic here when I could be makin' big bucks selling the 6th book.  
  
A/N: You guys and your reviews are so helpful. Keep reviewing to keep the author happy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"Where've you been?!" an indignant Harry grilled Hermione as she walked into the common room.  
  
"The library, gosh." Harry had hardly noticed her absence the past few days, but apparently he had just dumped that Elizabeth chick. 'He must be bored.'  
  
"Sorry," Harry really did feel bad. He hadn't meant to make her angry. "It's just that I've been waiting for you to get back for nearly an hour."  
  
"Did it ever occur to you to look in the library? It's not like it isn't an obvious place." Harry was one of those people who was incredible intelligent, but was lacking in common sense quite often.  
  
"I already said I was sorry." Harry felt bad.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry too." His stupid puppy eyes never failed to work.  
  
"Watcha been doin?" Harry asked, vaguely curious.  
  
"Oh, ya know... just ... stuff." She was going to tell him about Malfoy, but thought better of it. 'I'll tell him later.'  
  
"Wanna go see what Ginny and Ron are up too?"  
  
Hermione right away agreed.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Draco was having a hard time keeping out of the questioning claws of Pansy. She had already found out that he had been smiling about a girl the other day, it was only a matter of time before she found out who.  
  
Why did it even bother him to tell her about Hermione? It was all part of his plan, right?  
  
Speaking of his plan, he needed to work on it a bit more....  
  
-------------------------  
  
Hermione was bored out of her mind. There was absolutely nothing to do. Harry was off with Ginny. (Boy did Ron and Harry get in a row over this one. They've stopped talking to each other.) Ron (her other best friend) was with Lavender (her only girl friend, besides Ginny) and Hermione was left alone.  
  
She thought about her summer. What a time she had had. Her and her parents had gone touring through all the countries of Europe. She had especially loved Romania. It had such a superstitious aura. And she had even seen some real life gypsies! That had made her happier than anyone could ever know. Who would think that Hermione - divinations hating Hermione - would be excited to see gypsies?  
  
There had been a certain one there that stuck in Hermione's brain. Her name had been Vadoma. She lived a distance away from the rest of the gypsies because they considered her Marhime (unclean). She had had a child out of wedlock. Even worse, it had been to an English man, and not a gypsy.  
  
Hermione had felt terrible for that woman. She had had her child taken away from her. She never said whom had taken it and Hermione had been too enthralled by the story to ask.  
  
'I wish I could talk to her right now.' The woman had seemed so alone, just like Hermione. Her parents were being entertained by a group of gypsies that did little tricks and such for extra money. Hermione had seen Vadoma across the stream. She had been staring intently at Hermione for quite some time. She had known that it was not good to talk to strangers, especially in a foreign country, but Vadoma had caught her eye. She looked very young, and while Hermione did not know her exact age, sensed that she was not as young as she appeared.  
  
Hermione had gone to the gypsy camp to see Vadoma every day they were in Romania after that. She had taught Hermione many things. The gypsies had powerful and dangerous magic. Vadoma had even taught Hermione some dark magic. This had scared Hermione until she had gotten used to using it. There was such a surge of power when she had used the dark magic.  
  
There was a strange thing about Vadoma, and about the gypsies, period. Centuries ago they had found how to isolate the magik within themselves. This allowed them to practice their magik without a wand. It was not the same thing as normal magic, this wandless magik. Since the magik came from within that person, spells had different effects. Two gypsies could perform the same spell, but the results of this spell would be slightly diverse.  
  
'Maybe I'll practice what Vadoma taught me...' and with that she got off of her bed and headed toward the forbidden forest, so as not to be disturbed.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Draco was surprised to hear someone coming his way. No one ever came into the forbidden forest, because...well...it was forbidden. Even Draco tended to stay away from it, ever since his detention when he was a first year.  
  
But today he had just wanted to get away from everyone. So he came and sat in a tree at the edge of the forest. It was always the same tree and no one had ever come near it before.  
  
'I wonder if I can get someone in trouble' he thought. But he'd have to be careful about it since he may have to admit that he'd been in the forest as well.  
  
He peered down through the branches of his lofty perch to see none other than the infamous fuzzy headed Granger walk into the clearing. She took out her wand and performed a few spells he'd read only in books, and a bit of dark-magic he knew. He was taken aback when he saw her perform the dark spells. He never thought Granger would dabble in Dark Magic.  
  
Then, to his utter astonishment, she put away her wand and performed a spell without it! He was in awe of this accomplishment. He had only read about this in the darkest and oldest of books, and he had yet to master the art. He sat there in utter amazement until he felt something hot graze his flesh, and realized it had come from the spot Hermione had been in not two seconds ago.  
  
Wait, where had she gone?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
A/N: Enough of a cliff hanger for ya? Evil Laughter I've been working on this chapter for hours, so I hope you like it. Please review!  
  
All of the gypsy info came Go check it out. Knowledge of gypsies may prove useful in the rest of the story! 


	8. Silver Snakes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters. This wonderful plot, however, does belong to me.

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updating. I wrote this entire chapter at a friends house, becuase I haven't been able to get on the internet. I'm visiting my dad and he doesn't have internet. Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Ow!' Draco thought to himself. Something had hit him again! Where was it coming from?! As he craned his neck to look behind him a third energy ball hit him, sending him flying out of the tree, to land sprawled on the ground.  
  
"What the hell!" he yelled in frustration. Hermione was peeking out from behind a tree, laughing her head off. At first she tried to hide it, but couldn't do it any longer.  
  
Draco lay there for sometime, not even trying to move. It hurt. All of it. His entire body. But mostly his pride.   
  
'How this sucks.' he thought in anguish.  
  
Hermione had finally stopped laughing. She was just standing there smiling a secret smile. This infuriated Draco further. She looked like she knew something he didn't and he didn't like it.  
  
Hermione cocked her head and pondered whether or not to help him for a minute. She thought she should help him, but if she did then he would just be even angrier, so she decided to just stand there until he felt the need to stand up, or even say something to her.  
  
Draco finally got up and brushed himself off.  
  
"Watching people a regular habit of yours, or am I special?" Hermione shot at him as soon as he was up.  
  
It suddenly occur to Draco that he seemed to be watching her alot. That was not something he wanted people to notice.  
  
"I don't watch people. I merely observe. And, as a matter of fact, I was here far before you were, so it would seem to me that you are the one spying on me."  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes at him in sudden indignation. He was horrid! He made her so angry!  
  
Hermione slowly made her way toward him. Draco was cautious. She had slapped him more than once before, and she had that certain gleam in her eye...her eye that was now dialating. It was nearly black now. Uh-oh.  
  
There was a violet smoke rising from her hands. Draco was on guard, although he was more worried that she would slap him than perform a spell.  
  
Hermione raised her hand to attack him. She threw one of the most charged enrgy balls she'd ever made at him. But he didn't fall to the ground like he was supposed to. There was a huge silver flash and neither Draco nor Hermione could see anything. Draco yelled at Hermione then she felt his arms around her waist, pushing her to the ground. Then everything went black.  
  
------------------------  
  
Harry wasn't sure what to think. Mostly he was feeling anger. Ron wasn't talking to him, and now he finds his other best friend laying in the arms of his biggest Hogwarts enemy.  
  
He wanted to go over there and rip Draco to bits. He wasn't sure what he would do to Hermione, but it was gonna hurt her.  
  
Harry was too angry to realize that both still had their clothes on. There was smoke rising from their bodies and blood coming from scratches all over them.  
  
Harry stepped into the clearing, ready to confront the both of them, when all of a sudden there was HUGE snake in his way. It looked like a Boa Constrictor, but he couldn't be sure. Fear kept him silent for a while. The snake just stared at him. Harry finally gathered some wits about him and asked the snake who it was.  
  
"Who I am is not for you to know." the snake replied. "Lower your wand human." Harry hadn't realized he'd been holding his wand. He must have pulled it out out of reflex.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked, relaxing a bit when he realized the snake wasn't going to attack him.  
  
"Do not be so sure you are safe."  
  
Harry was speechless. The huge snake was reading his thoughts!  
  
"Go now. The girl belongs to him." And with that the snake gave a huge hiss and made to attack Harry, who ran with all his might. He stopped short when he remembered Hermione was there. He had to go back and get her.   
  
When he reached the clearing again, the snake was gone as if it had never been.  
  
Hermione and Draco were slowly awakening. Both looking at each other suspicously. Their awakening had been akward due to their positioning. When they heard Harry walk through the brush, both looked up in surprise.  
  
"I can explain" Hermione said right away, knowing Harry's fast temper. But the problem was that Hermione had no idea what had happened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you liked it and that it was enough of a cliff hanger for ya! I have no idea how any part of this chapter will fit into the rest of the story, so if you have any ideas please tell me!

I hope I can update soon! Bye now.


	9. Sharing the Bed

Disclaimer: I think it's obvious to all by now that I do NOT own these characters and what not. I REALLY wish I did, but alas…not all dreams are realized.  
  
A/N: I don't know that I'll actually be able to write anything since I've got limited time.   
  
I think I've got to do some explaining about the Harry/Hermione relationship. It will be difficult, like their relationship.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione sit very still on Draco's bed while he stared sightlessly into the fire. She was in the very center of his bed, fully clothed, the bed still made, feeling awkward. Never in all her life had she thought she would be in Draco's very own room. And while he was not a Head, he was a Slytherin, which spoke for itself. Of course the Slytherins would get their own rooms. One reason why she was feeling so awkward is because she had dreamt of his room before. It looked quite similar to her dreams. But it wasn't just the random dreaming, but the fact that she had deliberately thought about being in his room before. She didn't know why she was subjecting herself to such childish thoughts. But she made up little stories about guys in her head anyway. Right now she felt as though Draco knew every one of those thoughts she'd had.  
  
He was so solemn sitting there. She wished she knew what he was thinking about. She had let down her guard a bit after what he did for her. She was going to have bruises if she didn't visit Mme. Pomfrey.   
  
He had hurt her. He had hit her. She had known it was coming. She just let it happen, like always. She knew it wasn't really Harry hurting her. He just…there was something wrong. She didn't know what it was, but knew that Harry wouldn't hurt her on purpose. At least she hadn't. But know that she was thinking it through a bit more she was confused. She was so torn. She didn't know if she loved or hated Harry, and it was frustrating her.  
  
So she had taken her anger and frustration out on Draco. He was trying to help, God knows why, and she had attacked him, defending Harry. She felt so twisted. She had been too tired to up much of a fight. So in the end, Harry lay knocked out on the forest floor and Draco had carried her up to his room. She still had no idea how he'd made it past all those Slytherins without any of them seeing her. They may not have seen him either. Nor did she know why he had helped her. He had set her on his bed, then sat down in front of the fire.  
  
She thought about Harry more. She still didn't blame him for her abuse. She just accepted it. That's just the way it was. But Draco had thought something different. He didn't think it should be like that. Why?   
  
How much did he know? He'd been following her for quite some time. She was struck with sudden terror at what he may know and what he could hold against her.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco felt bad for Hermione. His pity was killing him. The filthy mudblood probably deserved what Potter gave to her. But he knew about abuse. He should have just minded his own business. What possessed him to help that priss was beyond him.   
  
Speaking of things beyond him, what was that magic she was doing? How the hell did Granger know the dark arts? Well, actually it seemed she just dabbled in it a bit. Unlike him who was fluent in loads of ancient languages in order to be able to read all of the old manuscripts. But still, she had known what she was doing. At least until a point. Then everything went dark and he woke up on top of Granger. It was quite a comfy spot.   
  
'Stop it Draco' he chided himself. He shouldn't be thinking about the sexy mudblood looking so confused and forlorn on his bed. He shouldn't want to go over there and reassure her. He shouldn't want to comfort her. He should hate her. He should throw her out of his room and into the hands of all those Slytherins. They'd eat her alive. And somehow he didn't want that.  
  
She was looking down into her lap now, so he observed her a bit. She moved like a cat. When she heard a sound outside she turned her whole head and listened with her entire body. He admired her seemingly natural habits. And yet with all her catlike behavior she was a rather clumsy person. It was quite amusing to watch her fall over her own feet all the time. Not that he watched her all the time. It's not like he was obsessed or anything. 'I only watch her in between classes, and when we have class together, and during lunch, and when she goes to the library.' that's not that much he thought. 'Damn!' he thought in sudden exclamation. He WAS obsessed.   
  
Hermione suddenly looked his way. 'Crap!' he was caught. But he stayed cool and simply continued to stare at her. She just stared right back. After what seemed to be eternal silence and staring, Hermione broke the silence.  
  
"What were you doing in the Forbidden Forest?" Hermione asked cautiously.   
  
"What were YOU doing in the Forbidden Forest?" he countered.  
  
"I asked you first." she replied calmly.  
  
"So." he said rather obstinately.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes as she muttered 'douche', under her breath.  
  
"I was practicing a few new spells." she said with no inflection.  
  
"Where did you learn those spells?" Draco wanted to know more than the obvious.  
  
"You haven't answered my question yet." Hermione said softly.  
  
"I know." Draco replied, just as softly, although when Draco spoke softly it was a rather menacing sound.  
  
Hermione sighed. He obviously had no intention of doing this the easy way.  
  
"Why have you been following me? Will you please just tell me. Your constant presence is quite annoying." Well, maybe it wasn't that annoying, but she wasn't about to tell him that.  
  
"As I told you before, I do not 'follow'." He was still evading answering her questions. He really didn't want to talk tonight. He knew he was going to have to say SOMETHING to her eventually, but right now he was just very tired.  
  
Wordlessly he got up and began rummaging through his trunks. Hermione sat in silence until it was apparent he wasn't going to say anything more to her.   
  
"Where will you be sleeping?" She knew she probably shouldn't have asked, but she was throwing caution to the wind tonight.  
  
"On my bed of course." he gave her a bit of a smirk as he pulled out a pair of black boxers and a small blanket.  
  
"Where am I to sleep?" she asked, this also being a foolish question.  
  
"You can stay on the bed if you like." he said then walked out of the room into his W.C.  
  
When he came back from the W.C. Hermione had a look of pure terror on her face. It didn't help that he was wearing nothing but black silk boxers.   
  
All he did was smile and climb into the bed, which Hermione immediately vacated. He handed her the blanket as he bid her goodnight. She was still in shock as she slowly accepted the quilt. He merely turned off the lights and snuggled into the covers.   
  
Draco let down his guard a bit, thinking he had the upper hand. Hermione silently crept towards Draco. When she got close enough, she quickly grabbed the soft down comforter he was using and replaced it with the rag he had given her. 'Why does he even have this with him?' she wondered to herself.  
  
Draco was astounded that she had the courage to do that after the look of fright she'd had on her face not two seconds ago.  
  
He was furious and amused at the same time. After nearly a half hour of fighting over sleeping positions they had reached the conclusion that they would share the bed, and Draco had reached the conclusion that this was going to be a long night.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: How'd you like it? The whole Harry/Hermione relationship is going to take some explaining.  
  
Give me your opinions and stuff!  
  
P.S. Was it long enough for you? 


	10. He Doesn't Care

Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me. That's why I'm writing a fanfic and not a bestselling novel.

A/N: How'd you like the last chapter? I hope this one doesn't scare you too bad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hermione, love, we've been negligent in telling you many things this past year. We just didn't want you to worry. But we should have told you this long ago._

Hermione was curious as to what her parents were talking about. As far as she knew, her parents told her everything.

_Your father and I haven't been getting along much lately. And we feel it's time for us to part ways. We're getting a divorce honey. I'm so sorry we didn't tell you sooner. We just weren't sure how to go about it. The divorce is already in motion. Please don't be angry. This has nothing to do with you and everything to do with us. Your father just isn't around anymore. He's always at work._

(A/N: I bet you thought she was going to be adopted! Hahaha you were wrong! Sorry, I'm a bit hyper in the mornings)

_He won't admit this to me, but, I think he's having an affair._

_Now don't do anything rash. Not that I think you're a rash person, but you have a tendency to over-react._

Hermione briefly smiled to herself at that last statement. So like her mother.

_Honey, I wish I could make things better, if not for me, then for you. Always for you. But I can't. I'm sorry._

And here Hermione saw where tears began to stain the paper.

_All my love,  
Mommy_

Hermione just stared unseeing at the paper for many minutes after. She was contemplating. While her mother thought she had left Hermione in the dark up until now, she was quite mistaken. Hermione heard their arguments at three, sometimes four in the morning. That's when her father came home. She'd stopped waiting up for him many years ago. 'No' Hermione thought to herself. No she wasn't surprised.

Hermione wanted to go somewhere private. She wouldn't go back to her room. Not yet. So she went outside and walked to the forbidden forest. Back to the same spot where she'd knocked Malfoy out of a tree. She got to the clearing and looked up. It did look pretty comfy up there in those trees, but how a tree could be comfy she had no idea.

So she began to climb. It looked like it'd be pretty easy at first, but once she started she realized it was quite difficult. She did however eventually make it up to the top. Once there she found a seat on a large limb, leaning against the tree's trunk. (A/N: Hermione was leaning against the trunk) From there she had a rather nice view. The trees were so beautiful. She loved nature. To a degree. She certainly was not one for spending days in the wilderness, but she liked to look at it all the same.

Hermione sat there and pondered her fate. She felt so alone sometimes. And now her father was leaving her. Which shouldn't really matter, because as far as she was concerned, he'd forgotten about her long ago.

In her ponderings she came upon the subject of Harry. Why? So many questions, but mostly, 'why?' Why did he like to hit her? Why did she think it was ok if it apparently wasn't? Why did Harry act like he loved her one moment and hate her the next? And the more Hermione thought, the more theories she came up with. But in the midst of her workings one thought rose up that shook her to the core. 'I'm in love with Harry Potter'

'No' Hermione knew she couldn't possibly be in love with the Boy Who Lived, could she? To her dismay, the more she thought about it, the more she accepted it, coming to believe it was true. And now she knew she had to do all she could to STOP being in love with him. Because love only hurts you.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I was gonna do Draco's thoughts, but I just never got around to it and decided that you guys should have at least this much, since It's not your fault I'm having writers block.

Any suggestions? Please read and review. It seems like nobody's reviewing anymore. I'm not gonna be a mean butthead and say that I won't write until I get reviews, but if you guys gave me some suggestions it would really help!

Ok...so I was just kinda going over this last chapter and you guys are SO right! My chapters are WAY too short! I really gotta work on this.


	11. Cat Eyes

Disclaimer: These characters and what not do not belong to me, yadda yadda yadda. You guys know the drill.

A/N: Thanks for reviewing to the few people who did! You guys rock! So, in the words of a fellow fanfic writer (one of my faithful readers), "Let's fic it!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione had been sitting in the tree for nearly an hour now. Suddenly she felt a surge of anger. She was mad at everyone. Mad at the world.

She wished someone would come by so she could take her anger out on them. Anyone. Who better to fulfill her wish then one of her most loathed enemies? Malfoy.

He was walking through the clearing, hands hanging loosely at his side, looking pompous as ever.

'He's such an a-hole' Hermione thought to herself, while studying him intently. 'He acts as though he owns the world, even when he's alone' she noticed.

His hair wasn't the slightest disheveled, clothes crisp looking as though they'd just been ironed. 'Is he whistling?' Hermione wondered. He was just looking far too happy for Hermione's sanity. She was going to have to bring him down a notch or two. She smiled mischievously to herself. 'He won't know what hit him.'

And he did _not_ know what hit him. What ever it was had burned a neat little whole in his new cloak. He was NOT happy.

He looked around, first in anger then in dismay as he tried to figure out where that _thing_ had come from.

As he turned full circle looking for his "attacker" he was hit by something else in the back.

"Damn it!" he cursed under his breath. Where was it coming from?

Hermione was having the time of her life. She could barely contain her laughter. She had forgotten her anger and was now just enjoying seeing Malfoy so bewildered. He looked kinda hot with his hair falling in his face and his eyes looking so confused.

"Oh my!" Hermione whispered aloud. What was she thinking? Malfoy hot? Definitely not. "Hehehe" she giggled to herself. She'd rhymed.

After her initial shock, and getting over her giggling spell, Hermione accounted her first thought to hormones. They kill her every time.

Draco was still trying to figure out what in Hades was going on, when he heard faint giggling. 'Where's that coming from?' He followed the sound until he was looking up the skirt of a brown haired girl from school.

In his current position he got a full blown view of her black and green lacey underwear, and because they were so small, some of her backside.

'Hmm...black and green. That doesn't look like any Slytherin I know.' And he definitely had a thorough knowledge of Slytherin girls and their underwear.

It occurred to Hermione, once she had regained her senses, that she didn't hear Draco anymore. He was either standing still or gone.

She peered around the clearing, seeing no sign of him. 'Hmmm' Surely she would have noticed him leave.

'Perhaps I should get down' she thought. Then she began to wonder if he had some trap sprung for her, the way he just disappeared like that. So she leaned over the branch to look below her. Unable to see directly below her, she leaned even further, and then thought better of it. But it was too late. She was falling fast and was sure she would land hard. And all she could think of was that Maroon 5 song she'd heard over the summer, Harder to Breathe. She was preparing for the worst when she stopped a few feet from the ground. "What?" was all she managed. She quickly regained her senses, and when she looked up she was staring into the deep green eyes of the famed Slytherin Prince.

Draco simply stared at her a bit, then cocked his head to one side as a sort of inquiry. Hermione remained motionless in her bewilderment.

Suddenly she was all anger, demanding Draco to put her down, and flailing her arms about for effect. He promptly let her fall without any preamble. This only angered her more, having landed hard on her bottom. Draco looked at her with the tiniest hint of amusement in his dark eyes. However, he then seemed to realize that he should be angry with her, and his constant scowl was back on his face.

Had his obvious amusement not pushed Hermione closer towards the edge, she would have noticed how sexy he'd looked at that moment.

"Move it Malfoy!" he wasn't really blocking her way up, she just needed to say something, _anything_ to him. She was in the mood for a fight again.

Malfoy was ready and willing to spar.

"Shove off, mudblood" Malfoy said, filling his voice with as much contempt as possible.

Hermione glared at him, almost willing him to shrivel up before her.

Draco simply stared back, with less disdain and more interest. Her hair was a mess, full of leaves from her fall and a few of her shirt buttons had been pulled off from the many branches, leaving the first three or four inches of her shirt agape.

Draco was entranced for a moment by her creamy breasts, nearly spilling from the lacey scrap of a bra she was wearing.

Hermione suddenly realized what exactly Draco was staring so intently at. Her shirt was wide open for the world to view! She pulled her shirt tight to herself, wishing she had her cloak.

Draco smirked at her apparent modesty. It wasn't often that girls were _hiding_ their bodies from him.

Hermione glared at him and this time it seemed she was willing something. Draco became wary of the way her eyes were steadily darkening to a deep crimson. That could NOT be good.

Hermione was attempting another one of the gypsy spells she'd been taught. She wasn't going to _really_ hurt Draco, but she did want to teach him a lesson.

Draco was contemplating all the spells that would change your eye colour, but none of them seemed to fit. She was showing no other side effects. In the midst of these ponderings he was flung back hard against the tree behind him. But rather than fall to the ground he stayed pressed up against the tree. Hermione was steadily coming closer to him, when out of nowhere a huge gust of wind rose up and threw Hermione many yards away from Draco.

'Where had that come from?' Hermione was lying on the ground in pain. The wind had broken her concentration and now Draco was advancing on her. She was violently lifted off of the ground as Draco moved closer. She utilized all her energy and began to stare intently at Draco. Draco saw her eyes changing and knew what was coming, but the force of it hit him before he had time to block her attack. He was hurled towards a rock, but maneuvered around it and landed in a bush.

With lightning quick reflexes he rose and gave a small flick of his hand and Hermione was thrown against the boulder that was to be his landing spot. However Hermione had seen the attack coming and with cat like reaction twisted to land on the rock.

They stared intently at each other, both knowing the other was equal in skill. Hermione realized that Draco had been holding back on her all these years.

Draco let a small smirk play at his lips. He'd been practicing.

After a few tense moments of saying nothing and trying to read the other's mind, Hermione simply got up and walked away. Draco was not going to let her win.

"Get back here Granger! Too chicken to keep at it eh?" He was taunting to keep her there. If anyone were to walk away, it would be him.

Hermione turned around to throw an insult back at him, when she stopped dead in her tracks. Her face drained of all color and she had a look of complete horror in her now normal dark brown eyes.

Draco heard her ear splitting scream and ran towards her, fear for her in his heart.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Was that long enough for you? I hope so. I really tried to do better this time. It was about time that Draco and Hermione had some interaction.

I've been reading a vamp book and got a lot of the fight inspiration from it.


	12. The End

You guys, I just can't work with this fic anymore. I truly have no idea what's going on. I just sit down and write a chapter for a while.

So, I've decided this. I'm going to give this fic away. So, if you want to take over the fic, leave a review saying why. I'm going to chose who I think should get it. Don't worry, though, I'll probably just end up drawing names out of a hat.

If no one wants the fic, then it will just fade into oblivion. I am going to start a new D/Hr fic soon, so look for that on my profile. I'm also going to be taking the Nabila off of my name.

If someone takes over this fic, then they'd have to copy and paste all of the previous chapters to their own fic, and then I'll delete this fic from my profile.

So that's what's going on.

Bye to you all. I feel like such a failure.


End file.
